ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Days
Happy Days is the third episode of the second season of Ben 10.5. Plot The Tennysons are at a mall. (Ben): Gweeen...I hate this shirt! (Gwen): Whatever. Ben looks in a mirror. (Ben): I look 16! (Gwen): Yeah right. (Max): Gwen, he really does look older! Congratulations on your 16th birthday, Ben! Here's $200. Max gives Ben $200. (Gwen): What the...Am I dreaming or something? (Curtis): No, but if you were with me, you'd think you were. (Gwen): C-C-Curtis Wheeliner! (Ben): Track star, football star, baseball star.. (Gwen): YOU, Ben Tennyson, King of the species called Doofus, KNOW Curtis Wheeliner? (Ben): He was in my class... (Gwen): If you hook me up with him, I will SO owe you. (Ben): Seriously? They walk back into the parking lot. (Max): Ben, Sector Alpha-6 is under attack. (Gwen): More Virginia? Yees! (Ben): Nooooo! (Max): Yes, apparently b- A man teleports in front of them. (Retro Man): By...meee! (Ben): Seriously? THIS is the guy who's attacking Sector Alpha-6? (Max): Yeah. (Retro Man): Err...You do not think I am awesome? Time to go back to the 50's then! He teleports them all to an alternate reality. (Ben): Hey, Retro Loser! How would you like to meet Way Big? Ben slams the dial quickly, avoiding the selected alien. (Metalmono): What the... (Stan Lee): WOAH!!! I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SUPER HUMAN!!! "Iron Man"!! Thanks, metal freak! Hey, Max! Stan runs off. (Gwen): Was that Stan Lee? (Max): He was a Plumber. (Gwen): Grandpa...you're..younger.. (Retro Man): No duh, kiddie. (Metalmono): So, in a way, I am the creator of Iron Man? Sweeet! (Retro Man): In this timeline, yes. But not in our canon timeline of Earth 616. (Metalmono): I hate you. (Retro Man): Hey, it's what I do. (Metalmono): Time to test this guy out- (Gwen): Ben, remember? We're in the 50's..you'd be killed. (Metalmono): Yeah.. He reverts back. (Ben): I STILL LOOK LIKE A TEENAGER, YEAH! (Max): Ben, not now. (Random Guy): WOAH, IS THAT KID A SHAPESHIFTER? (Me): HE'S AN ALIEN! RUN! (Ben): That can't be good.. A large figure approaches them. (Ben): And..you are? (Colonel Eran): I am Colonel Eran of the United States Army, and you, are an alien! (Ben): Uh..not exactly.. (Colonel Eran): QUIET, ALIEN. Do you know what we humans do to aliens? (Ben): Uh..take them to Area 51? (Colonel Eran): NO, WE TAKE THEM TO AREA 51- Oh, that's what you said. (Max): Woah, woah. Colonel, he's my...friend, not an alien, I'm sure that what you saw was just an illusion, probably from the heat.. (Colonel Eran): Hmm...I'm keeping my eye on you. (Ben): Alright, fine by me. The Colonel walks away slowly. (Ben, sighing): For a minute there, I thought he was gonna zap me with a taser or something. (Max): Ben, for now, I think it would be best if you don't go alien for a while. (Ben): But Grandpa, what if that Retro Dude comes back? (Max): Until he does..if he does..no alien transformations. (Gwen): What now? (Max): Well, we go to Mount Rushmore, or any other Plumber base and wait. (Ben): But how? Isn't Mount Rushmore in the western part of the US? We're at the East Coast. (Max): Good point, Ben. That's why I always carry a spare teleporter pod, for situations like this. (Gwen): But if we use it, we'll have the Army chasing after us. (Max): We need to do it in a location where nobody will be watching us. (Ben): A location like what? (Max): Like..that abandoned warehouse over there! Max points to a building across the street. (Ben): Hooray for conveniently placed buildings! (Gwen): Yeah. Really convenient, like they didn't exist a minute ago or something. (Max): Wait, let's go somewhere first. (Ben): Where? (Max): Al's Drive-In, of course! (Gwen): Grandpa! We don't have time for food! (Max): Yes we do! Now come on! The trio walks into a diner, where they encounter a young man in a leather jacket. (Fonzie): Hey, how ya doing guys? Max, is that you? Good to see ya! (Max): Hello, Fonzie. (Ben): What's a Fonzie? (Max): Arthur Fonzarelli. He dropped out of school. (Fonzie): Take a seat, take a seat! So, how ya been lately? (Max): I'm good. (Fonzie): And who are these guys? (Max): They're my cousins, they're visiting for the summer. (Fonzie): Want a milkshake or somethin? It's on me. (Ben): I'll take one! Fonzie looks at Ben's wrist. (Fonzie): Woah. That watch is pretty sweet, bro. (Ben): Thanks. (Fonzie): So, how old are these guys again, Max? (Gwen): I'm 14- (Ben): I'm obviously 16, Gwen. She's 12. (Gwen): You liar. (Fonzie): Kid, I know when a guy is 16. And this guy, is obviously 16! Just look at shirt. (Gwen): Can we stop talking about shirts?! (Fonzie): Yo, chill. Let the guy be. (Max): Gwen, it's okay. There's a flash of light, and a figure suddenly appears. (Retro Man): You're having too much fun. Time to send you back. (Gwen): Please..do. (Fonzie): Yo, man, what do ya want? (Retro Man): Fonzie? It's me, Charles! (Fonzie): I ain't know no Charles. (Retro Man): I need you to come with me. Retro Man grabs Fonzie, who kicks him, and spins around. (Fonzie): Hey man, that ain't cool. Fonzie pulls out a pocket knife and cuts off part of the table. (Fonzie): Hey, this is for the World Series! Fonzie swings at Retro Man, knocking him into another table. (Retro Man): Fonzie! I need you, you're my frie- Fonzie kicks him. (Fonzie): I think you guys should go. NOW. (Max): Let's go. (Gwen): But how are we gonna get back to the future? Ben grabs Retro Man's gauntlet and inspects it. (Ben): Will these buttons do anything? Max takes the gauntlet from him, and presses a yellow button. (Gwen): Grandpa, you're changing. Max continues glowing, and is soon back in his older form. (Max): My hip.. Max presses a blue, green, and grey button, and the trio are back in present time, in the Rust Bucket.. (Gwen): We're home! Max looks at the Rust Bucket's fuel gauge. (Max): Where we're going..we're gonna need a gas station. THE END..MORE EPISODES COMING... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Curtis Wheeliner (first appearance) *Stan Lee (cameo) *Colonel Eran (first appearance) *Fonzie Villains *Retro Man Aliens Used *Grey Matter *Metalmono (accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10.5 Season Two